


Spectator

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of BTS Fics Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hoseok and Namjoon are only mentioned, Jungkook is a PE Teacher, Legal Jargon, M/M, Private School, Slow Build, Taehyung is a Guidance Counselor, also Jin, also victon's Subin is here support this tiny smol gay kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: Taehyung was used to being the spectator of his students’ stories. He enjoyed the way the pages of their life filled with the adventures and plot lines that he was more than happy to be a witness of. He was always going to be their number one fan. That was up until the moment he became a character in a very messy story.Day 1 of the 30 Days of BTS Challenge of 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! For the past 3 years I've had this tradition of writing one fic per day, practically not proofreading any of them, posting them here on AO3, and hoping people would like them. It keeps my creative juices flowing and it's a different fandom per year. It's usually based on whatever I'm currently obsessed over and this year, it's KPOP. More specifically, BTS. 
> 
> But this year is a little different. 
> 
> Instead of one ship and giving it multiple AU's within a month, I decided to figure out every ship possible in BTS and asked people on twitter to give me AU's they would want. I also will dedicate each fic to a person from twitter or IRL! I have quite a collection of fics to give you and I won't promise that all of them will be good. I really can't promise that because there will be some that are going to be shitty beyond belief but I will post them anyway because I have lost my dignity a long time ago.
> 
> Enough of me rambling, let's just get on with the fic!
> 
> This first fic is dedicated to @stolejk on twitter! She wasn't able to give me an AU so I... took liberties and made a really long and complicated Teachers AU. I'm sorry? 
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> EDIT: THESE WON'T BE EVERYDAY ANYMORE BUT DW IT WILL STILL BE PUSHED THROUGH SO PLS BE PATIENT TO THOSE WHO ARE PART OF THIS CHALLENGE ILY ARMYS!!

            Kim Taehyung would like to believe that he was a pretty decent guidance counselor.

 

            He worked in a school whose admin couldn’t even be trusted with a grain of salt. Trust was something that he provided in this institution. As a guidance counselor, his job wasn’t to rot his students’ brains with standardized tests and sleepless nights of studying. No. He was there to be their friend, their comrade, that one adult who _gave a shit_ about what they were feeling. That was the one thing he held over the principal. He may not have authority but he had empathy.

 

            To him, that was way more important.

 

            Unfortunately, there were just some things he doesn’t have control over. Exhibit A was the stupid psychological test that was required for every teacher to take before they are officially hired as faculty. Taehyung had to take that when he first applied for a substitute teacher job. It was archaic at best, barbaric if he was trying to be less civil. He was glad that he had enough credentials to be the new guidance counselor but it didn’t make having to facilitate that test any easier.

 

            “There are only 4 choices? What if none of them fit me?”

 

            “Then you’re a psychopath and a murderer _and_ a child molester.”

 

            “You’re kidding me, right?”

 

            “That’s what it says on the tin. I don’t make the tests, I just print them out.”

 

            The new PE teacher cracked a smile and proceeded to shade the statistically most answered choices on the offending green scantron sheet. He glossed over the new teacher’s profile and hummed an occasional Broadway tune to keep himself busy. _Jeon Jungkook,_ the neat handwriting at the top of the form said. Graduated from a University in Busan, former History teacher, lead dancer of an underground dancing troupe. For lack of a better word, Taehyung was impressed.

           

            The fact that he decided to teach PE to a bunch of rich, entitled boys was beyond him. Taehyung watched Jungkook take the test diligently and almost snorted when he finally got to the last question. _“Your student is gay and he came to you for advice. Do you…”_ Jungkook read the choices out loud, each one more homophobic than the last and Taehyung was relieved when the new teacher just looked at him with a confused expression.

           

            “This… is an _actual_ question?” All Taehyung could do was nod and sigh dramatically. Jungkook wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Can I skip it?”

 

            Taehyung flashed him a bright smile and snatched the scantron sheet right from his hands. “Then that means you passed! Congratulations, Jeon Jungkook! You are now the official and totally non-homophobic PE teacher of the grade 11 class of 2019.” Taehyung did a big show of ripping the test questionnaire into pieces, which rewarded him with a nice hearty laugh from the PE teacher across from him. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to say that.”

 

            “I’m guessing the rest of the teachers aren’t exactly as accepting as you and I, huh?”

 

            “There are a few good apples, like Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi. Jin, the former Home Ec teacher left for culinary school. It’s a tragedy; I’ll miss his weekly spicy bulgogi bowls.” It seemed that Jungkook was easily entertained by whatever Taehyung said as he tried to cover his slowly growing smile with his hands. Taehyung got a lucky glance at the man’s bunny like smile before they were blocked by his large hands. _How adorable._

 

            “There are some old geezers whom I would like to punch. Don’t get me started on our _dear_ high school principal.” His sugary sweet voice was bleeding with sarcasm and he thanked the stars that his room wasn’t rigged with security cameras. The perks of being a guidance counselor is that the students all had the right to secrecy. Taehyung and Taehyung _alone_ could be the only witness to whatever they wanted to confess to him. They trusted him.

 

            “Isn’t the principal the guy who threatened the last graduating class?”

 

            “Where’d you learn that?” Taehyung wasn’t as much surprised as he was curious. Their principal was nasty in every sense of the word but he was still incredibly clever. He knew how to cover up any shit he did for the sake of _innovation._ “That’s supposed to be classified information, kid.”

 

            “I have ways too, Mr. Kim. You can’t really keep a secret from me for too long. Besides, I own a laptop and I have Wi-Fi; I can do research.” This guy must be researching through some government archives or something because the principal really worked hard in making sure that story never went out. Apparently, it wasn’t enough if a simple PE teacher could find the story on the internet. Taehyung was half impressed and half intimidated by him. His students are going to have a hell of a day with their new teacher.

 

            “Well then, I have a new lunchmate!” He shook Jungkook’s hand firmly and flashed an even brighter smile than the last. He didn’t even give any room for Jungkook to reject him and judging by his smile, he wasn’t going to do that any time soon. “Try and enjoy your first day as teacher, Sir Jeon. Tell me all about it later.”

 

            “I’ll just meet you here, then?” Jungkook stood up and slung his gym bag over his shoulder. Taehyung nodded, his smile never leaving his face.

 

            “Sounds like a date!”

* * *

 

            Jungkook’s first few periods weren’t exactly successful.

 

            Since he pretty much looked like a high school student, his students barely took him seriously. He was supposed to give the orientation for swimming class and ten minutes in, he was already cleaning up several paper airplanes that landed on the platform. The eleventh graders were as rowdy as he expected but he was never really prepared to discipline them on the first day. He wanted to gain his students’ trust after all and how could he do that if he was too strict?

 

            Maybe he shouldn’t be too lenient either but he was teaching some of the sons of the richest people in the country. He can’t exactly showcase his strength in such a harsh way without getting sued. “If you don’t have your rash guard by the second meeting, I will have to deduct points from—Jinwoo, I won’t ask again. _Please_ put that paper airplane down—” His student, whom he already labelled as the troublemaker of the batch, just threw the plane at his forehead. Jinwoo promptly high-fived his comrades.

 

            Jungkook may need a drink after school. Maybe 10 bottles of soju would do the trick.

 

            The moment the school bell rang for lunch, Jungkook may or may not have been the first one out of the classroom. He didn’t even bother to greet his class goodbye anymore. It’s not like they were paying attention in the first place. He needed to breathe for a bit, maybe let out his frustrations in a humane way like _talking_. Luckily, he remembered Mr. Kim’s lovely invitation to have lunch with him so he promptly bought his food and hurried over to the guidance counselor’s room.

 

            He didn’t know how exactly to describe Mr. Kim. The best word Jungkook could use was bubbly. Yeah. Mr. Kim had a bubbly personality. He understood completely why he was a guidance counselor with his approachable aura and inviting smile. Jungkook couldn’t help but blush when he pictured the smile he gave him before he left for his first class. It was unguarded, welcoming, and if Jungkook was going to be blunt, it was probably the most gorgeous smile he ever witnessed in his life.

 

            Did he say blunt? He meant _downright gay._

 

            He wasn’t exactly vocal about his sexuality, especially since he now teaches at an _all-boys school,_ but he was never ashamed of it. If Mr. Kim ever asked him, he would say it in a heartbeat that yes, _I am unapologetically gay._ Jungkook definitely _wasn’t excited_ to bring it up at some point and if he was, he wouldn’t mention it. This was only his first day. As accepting as Mr. Kim was, he didn’t want to scare off his new lunchmate any time soon.

 

            With a new spring in his step despite his exhausting morning, he reached Mr. Kim’s office in record time. If he jogged a little bit faster to get there, no one bothered to ask him why. When he opened the door though, he was immediately reminded why Mr. Kim’s office doesn’t have any hidden cameras. There sat a small boy, hugging a bunny stuffed toy to his chest and talking to Mr. Kim with a shaking voice. Jungkook felt like he just walked in on something he shouldn’t witness and he was just about to leave when Mr. Kim briefly looked at the door and saw him standing there.

 

            “Coach Jeon! I didn’t hear you come in,” Jungkook shifted a little bit because it seemed that the young boy, probably in the tenth grade since he never saw him in his classes, froze in his seat as if he wasn’t already stiff as a board when he entered. Mr. Kim eyed the boy with a worried expression. Jungkook may be oblivious sometimes but he wasn’t dense. He knew what this boy was saying. Judging by the way his hands were fidgeting non-stop and his wobbling lip, he was coming out.

 

            Jungkook knew that stance all too well. It’s never a comfortable position to be in.

 

            “C-Coach Jeon, i-it’s not what you think—“Jungkook only raised a firm hand and the kid immediately shut up. Jungkook almost winced at his reaction but he took a deep breath. If there was anything Jungkook could do, it was give him his unspoken support. It was hard to find people who were as accepting as him or Mr. Kim. The boy was still shaking in his seat the longer Jungkook stayed silent.

 

            “You can keep going. Pretend I’m not here.”

 

            “S-sir?” He could hear the disbelief in the student’s voice and Jungkook’s heart clenched at that.

 

            “This is a sacred place for secrets, right? Also, it would be hypocritical of me if I told anyone about you, kid. It’s fine. _You’re fine._ ” The boy was most definitely _not fine_ as Jungkook’s words pierced through the air like a knife and punched the boy in the gut. He let out a heart wrenching sob and Mr. Kim was by the boy’s side quicker than Jungkook could process the whole thing. He held the boy tenderly and whispered comforting words into the boy’s messy hair. Jungkook felt like he was watching a father and son have an intimate moment and maybe he _really_ shouldn’t be here.

 

            But Mr. Kim wasn’t making him leave, rather he let him come closer and provide a supportive aura at least closer to the sobbing boy. Jungkook was more than willing to help. He hated it when people cried. No matter if he was the reason for the tears or not, he would much rather take their sorrow away and cry for them instead. Jungkook didn’t know this boy but he would do anything to make him feel safe and supported.

 

            It took a while for his sobs to quiet down to sullen whimpers and the occasional hiccup. Mr. Kim was ready with a bottle of water and a second stuffed toy, this time a stuffed lion, and handed them to the distraught kid. “Thank you, sir.” He mumbled gratefully towards the guidance counselor and Mr. Kim only shushed him and urged him to drink his water. After a few more minutes of calming him down, he was finally ready to speak again.

 

            “I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to tell my parents about this. They’re s-scary when they’re mad.” Jungkook’s heart tugged at his desolate tone and he carefully placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Mr. Kim, what should I do? I don’t want to hide it anymore but I just… can’t bring myself to tell them. Tell anyone at all, really.” With their current position, Jungkook is able to make out the nametag on the boy’s slightly wrinkled uniform. _Jung Subin._

 

            “Subin-ah, it’s hard to come out but you told me and that is so brave of you already. You are so brave, Subin. But if you still need time before you tell your parents, it’s completely fine. You already took such a big step in telling me. Thank you for trusting me, Subin.” The small boy blushed at the praise and he mumbled a barely coherent _no problem_ which made Jungkook smile as wide as the stuffed bunny nestled safely in Subin’s arms.

 

            “If ever you feel the need to tell your parents, you can always refer to me if they have any doubts. I will talk to them myself if you feel like you can’t do it, okay? I’ll be your number one supporter, Subin.” For the first time in the short time Jungkook was there, Subin flashed Mr. Kim a smile that could rival his own. His front teeth were adorably stuck out and he let out the tiniest of giggles. Jungkook right then had the sudden urge to protect this boy no matter what.

 

            Soon enough, lunch time was almost over and Mr. Kim had to let Subin go back to his next class. Subin promised to pay him another visit after dismissal before he waved the guidance counselor and PE teacher goodbye. Jungkook was now holding the little bunny stuffed toy Subin had such a fondness over and hugged it close to his chest. Mr. Kim still had his hand up in a wave and was still waving even after Subin left. It took him another solid minute for his hand to clench into a loose fist next to his head.

 

            “256.” Mr. Kim muttered almost expressionless.

 

            “Pardon?”

 

            “That’s the 256th boy to come out to me in my 3 years of being a guidance counselor. Do you know how many boys there are in one batch?”

 

            “The eleventh grade so far has 482 students.”

 

            “482 students per batch throughout four years of high school and only 256 of them have come out to me. Do you understand how _fucked_ up that is, Jungkook?” Mr. Kim sat down heavily on his desk with a sigh. “During my first term here, it took me the entire year to get my first student to really tell me what his problem was. He came out when he graduated. It’s not like a lot of other students didn’t confess to me beforehand but… Isn’t it just sad that they feel like they can’t go to their teachers because of what this school _is?”_

 

            “Because of what our society is really. It’s not on you that they feel like they can’t trust you, Mr. Kim. It’s more of the preconceived notions we have on people like Subin, people like me. You can’t really trust anyone off the bat when society thinks of gay people as nothing but the scum of the earth.” Jungkook realized he was rambling only when he glanced back at Mr. Kim blinking at him as if he was speaking in an alien language. “Sorry… um… Did you get all that? Am I making sense?”

 

            Mr. Kim stared at him for another ten seconds before he broke out into a wide grin that could outshine all the stars in the sky. “You know in my years in this school, you’re only the fourth person to make sense.” He didn’t even bother to talk about the fact that Jungkook just _casually came out to him._ In all his years that he figured out that he was gay, Kim Taehyung was the only person who didn’t make a big deal out of it.

 

            He really is the perfect guidance counselor.

 

            “Still though, Jungkook, it makes me feel awful that I can’t go ahead and change how this school handles things like Subin’s coming out. 256 is such a small number—“

 

            “Woah, hold up,” Jungkook lifted a hand up to stop Mr. Kim from talking any further. “I’m going to stop you right there and make you see that you _have_ changed something. Small as though it may seem, you created a safe haven for scared young boys to talk to you and not feel judged. To me, that’s not small at all. The fact that 256 have found this place to be the one room to go to when confessing something so big as their sexuality, then you have made an impact. Don’t you dare say that you didn’t change anything.”

 

            Mr. Kim stared at him again, though this time he was expressionless and if Jungkook didn’t know any better, he would have thought he turned into a statue. His posture was stiff but his eyes were calculating, as if he was trying to solve the hardest math equation in the world. Jungkook fidgeted uncomfortably and was about to apologize for rambling again when the man in front of him bit his lip and blushed. He actually _blushed._ Jeon Jungkook made Kim Taehyung _blush._

 

            “I don’t think I ever heard that from someone before.”

 

            Jungkook almost doubled back at the tone, surprised that no one properly recognized Mr. Kim’s hard work in making his guidance office something special for the students. But as quickly as it came, Mr. Kim’s downcast expression was wiped away and he smiled again at him. Jungkook wasn’t a guidance counselor or a PhD holder by a long shot but he wasn’t entirely oblivious to the mood changes of a troubled man. However, he didn’t push it.

 

            “By the way, you can call me Taehyung. I think we’re at that stage by now.”

 

            “Taehyung,” Jungkook tested it out and he had to admit it felt better than saying Mr. Kim. It was almost like they were…

 

            “Friends, Jungkook. We’re friends. Now, I believe I took up too much of your lunchtime, would you like to—“ Mr. Kim – Taehyung – gestured vaguely towards his own unpacked lunch on his desk and scratched at his neck. It was only his first day and Jungkook can see that Taehyung was not used to being shy. Jungkook found it oddly endearing when he wasn’t trying to be over the top or, dare he say it, _flirtatious._ Jungkook doesn’t mind either side of him, though. Both were equally… appealing.

 

            “I don’t have any afternoon classes today,” Jungkook placed the stuffed bunny back on the couch Subin previously sat on and flashed his own bright smile at the guidance counselor. “We can talk about my problems for as long as you want!” He succeeded in making Taehyung laugh and he decided that he liked the sound of Taehyung’s baby-like giggles coupled with the sight of his oddly charming boxy smile.

 

            Jungkook had a feeling that he was going to be spending his lunchtimes here for a long time coming.

* * *

 

            Over time, Jungkook found solace in Taehyung’s guidance office.

 

            He spent practically every lunchtime within the four walls of his office and as constricting as it sounds, it’s way better than spending lunchtime alone. Taehyung made sure he never did spend it alone. During the times that Taehyung was having a private speaking session with a student, Taehyung’s friends from the faculty would invite him to eat lunch with them. By default, they’ve become his friends too.

 

            “If they start having improv cypher raps without me, please record them. I swear those 3 are underground rappers and they _refuse_ to let me rap with them.” Taehyung once said with a pout that Jungkook couldn’t help but find adorable. Jungkook would tease him with little snippets of their improv cypher raps sometimes which would result in Taehyung pretending to give him professional psychiatrist slips because “only a crazy person would find pleasure in torturing me like this.”

 

            “I wouldn’t tease you if your reactions weren’t so funny.” Jungkook was rewarded with another pout as Taehyung crossed his arms too in feigned annoyance. He checked his watch once he did so, reluctantly telling Jungkook that it’s been about an hour since dismissal time of the kids. No one was coming by to talk to Taehyung, which worried the guidance counselor to no end. Jungkook knew he was worrying about one boy in particular but if he didn’t come by today, he should allow himself one day off.

 

            “I’ll take off then, I got some essays to grade.” Jungkook said while stretching his arms above his head with a low groan escaping his lips.

 

            “You teach Physical Education. Why are you giving the kids an _essay_ assignment?”

 

            “It’s part of the curriculum apparently.”

 

            “That’s so shitty. Who thought of that curriculum?”

 

            “The principal, Taehyung.”

 

            “That motherfucker,” Taehyung muttered under his breath and he grumbled something incoherent that Jungkook decided he shouldn’t try to decipher.

* * *

 

            It was during the first snowfall of winter that told Jungkook that bad things really happen to the best of people.

 

            He was in the faculty room waiting for Namjoon hyung to lend him a book when Mr. Min Yoongi, one of his occasional lunchmates, Taehyung’s friend, and an insanely good rapper and piano teacher, cornered him and asked him if they could speak in private. Jungkook was confused to say the least but he shrugged off whatever weird, creeping feeling was crawling across his skin and agreed to meet Yoongi in the music room in ten minutes.

 

            When Jungkook arrived in the music room nine minutes and 57 seconds later, Yoongi was pacing the room and talking to someone on the phone. His Daegu accent was seeping through his rapid-fire words and Jungkook could barely understand what he was saying. All he could make out was _court_ and _misunderstanding_ but other than that, Jungkook just resorted to waiting for his hyung to explain to him what the fuck was going on.

 

            Yoongi hung up exactly 10 seconds later and gestured for his fellow teacher to come closer without even looking at him. From Jungkook’s position, he could see the worried crease across Yoongi’s forehead as he furrows his eyebrows thoughtfully. Yoongi was a man of many words but he preferred to let it out through a freestyle rap or through the notes on his sheet music. However, something tells him that Yoongi is not going to interest him in a freestyle rap today.

 

            “You’re friends with Taehyung, right? I’m making sure that there’s no beef between you two before I continue,” Yoongi’s voice was monotone but had a hint of shakiness in between syllables that had Jungkook shivering. He nodded shakily and tried not to freeze completely when Yoongi’s dark eyes scanned him from head to toe as if his gaze alone could gauge how trustworthy he really was. Jungkook wouldn’t be surprised if that really was the case. Min Yoongi was a mysterious man.

 

            “Okay, good. Because we have a problem here, coach.” Yoongi pulled out his phone and thrust the device into his dongsaeng’s hands. “Taehyung didn’t go to work today and I texted him to check if he’s alright. Read from the first message until the most recently sent one. I think it’s important that you know what’s happening.” Jungkook didn’t hesitate in reading the texts and each one got him opening his mouth more and more in complete and utter shock.

 

            When he looked up at his hyung, his co-worker, his friend, he looked solemn and tired like he just had to endure the toughest exam in existence. “What does this mean hyung—“

 

            “It means Taehyung might go to court.”

* * *

 

            Jungkook never drove so fast in his life.

 

            Speed limits be damned and any stop sign was gone with the wind. What mattered was that he got to Taehyung. It wasn’t enough to get the story from a few misspelled texts from Yoongi’s phone. No. He had to get the whole thing from the man himself. Jungkook had a sneaking suspicion on what the original problem was but he had to hear it from the guidance counselor’s own mouth. He shook his head as he practically floored it at the final street before he got to Taehyung’s apartment.

 

            Of all the people to be sued, he never imagined in his wildest dreams that it would be Kim Taehyung.

 

            Kim Taehyung was kind and accommodating. His boxy smile could coax the deepest secrets you have and you wouldn’t feel like it would be held against you. His laugh was comforting, his smile a warm feeling in your chest, and his voice a deep timbre that you would want to listen to forever. Kim Taehyung was one of the few teachers in their school that held each and every student’s trust and he carried that trust with the utmost responsibility. He was the living embodiment of safety.

 

            Jungkook didn’t understand what he did wrong. Jungkook _knew_ he didn’t do _anything_ wrong. The only reason Taehyung would be sued is if he was tied to a notorious mob this entire time but even he knew that he wouldn’t join one if it weren’t for the purest of intentions. Once he pulled up to Taehyung’s apartment building, he wasted no time in finding his room and knocking heavily on the door. His chest rose and fell with each passing breath he took while waiting for the man to open the door and his heart was just about ready to break when it opened slowly before him.

 

            There stood Taehyung with his hair a mess and his lithe frame shivering underneath striped pajamas and robe. He was holding tightly onto his phone, probably just about to call Jungkook or Yoongi, and his other hand gripping the door knob. “J-Jungkook—“ The younger man pulled Taehyung into a tight embrace before he could even finish his sentence. Jungkook stroked his chestnut brown hair softly.

 

            “Hyung, tell me everything.” Jungkook managed to say and the guidance counselor nodded without hesitation. He reluctantly broke out of his dongsaeng’s hug but held his hand while pulling him weakly into his apartment. There Jungkook spotted Taehyung’s open laptop on the coffee table next to a small pile of what looked like law books. Upon closer inspection, Jungkook saw that the first book was entitled _Lawsuits in South Korea (1999 edition)._ “You’re reading up on lawsuits, huh.” He didn’t state it as a question and Taehyung laughed shakily.

 

            “It never hurts to be prepared. That’s what I used to tell my students whenever I substituted.” He sat heavily on the couch behind the coffee table, heaving a long sigh while rubbing his face tiredly. “Although, there aren’t a lot on teachers being sued. That’s surprising.”

 

            “Hyung, who filed a lawsuit against you?” Taehyung froze and bit his lip hard. Jungkook knew that if he wasn’t going to be blunt, Taehyung would delay telling him at all and if he learned anything from him it would be that it’s never a good idea to bottle anything up inside. For a guidance counselor, he sure was shitty at expressing his own problems. Jungkook had to pry it out of him during a few occasions.

 

            Taehyung remained silent for a few more minutes before he let go of his lip with a hardened sigh. Jungkook watched the small trickle of blood erupting from his bottom lip and took out his handkerchief. He sat down next to his friend, swiping at the blood with a delicate hand. Taehyung stared at him with large, watery eyes and Jungkook froze with his hand in mid-air. Taehyung was flirty beyond belief, occasionally sarcastic, and the endless energy of a toddler high on Halloween candy but Jungkook knew it was hard for him to show vulnerability.

 

            He knew it would take a great feat for Taehyung to start crying.

 

            “It was Subin’s parents.” He whispered with a broken voice and he let out a sob that was eerily reminiscent of how Subin sounded like that time Jungkook walked in on him coming out to Taehyung. Jungkook wasted no time in pulling the older man against his chest and mimicking those same actions Taehyung used to calm Subin down. Jungkook never witnessed Taehyung crying. Namjoon only mentioned in passing how Taehyung never cries for himself. That was when it clicked in Jungkook’s mind.

 

            Taehyung was worried about how this would all affect _Subin_ , not him.

 

            He didn’t care if the lawsuit would eventually get him fired from his job. He didn’t care if this would affect him financially. No. He thought about that small tenth grade kid that hugged a stuffed bunny in his arms like it was his lifeline. He thought about how this scared 15-year-old would ever talk truthfully to his parents again. He thought about how Subin, sweet and innocent boy that he is, would live his life out now that he knew how his parents thought about people like him.

 

            Flashes of the texts Taehyung sent to Yoongi flashed in his mind and he held onto him tighter.

 

            **_To: Yoongi hyung_**

**_Hyung I cant go to school today im trying 2 contact jung subin is he at school??_ **

****

**_To: Yoongi hyung_ **

**_Shit ofc hes not at school hyung his parents are suing me bc he came out to them and they think its my fault. They think I planted da idea the idea that he’s gay in his head. They think I molested him or some shit hyung subin must be so scared. Gdi hyung idk how subin is handling all this_ **

****

**_To: Yoongi hyung  
            I just need to know if subin will be okay I cant take it. You know how easily scared that boy gets with things he doesn’t understand how much moer when hes standing in a courtroom??? Like fuck why would u do that to a kid im _ **

****

**_To: Yoongi hyung_ **

**_Hyung Idk wat to do I need to help subin_ **

****

“He must be so scared,” Taehyung sobbed against Jungkook’s chest as he gripped the thick material of his hoodie. The shakiness in his voice told Jungkook that Taehyung was scared too but his good for nothing big heart only thought of others. It was there in that moment, Jungkook knew that he had to help fix this. He didn’t know how yet but he had friends in several places, namely the school faculty rooms. For now, though, he settled for holding Taehyung close.

 

            That’s what he needed right now.

* * *

 

            On the days Taehyung prepared to go to court, Jungkook was preparing his own thing too.

 

            He gathered everyone who knew Taehyung for any possible testimonies. He called up his lawyer cousin for any advice to give him and Taehyung for the big day. But most importantly, he made sure each of Taehyung’s friends from the faculty watched over him at least once. If he couldn’t do it, Yoongi would be the first to volunteer, then Namjoon, then Hoseok, and it was just a huge cycle that Taehyung didn’t want to admit made him feel slightly more relaxed.

 

            However, Jungkook never anticipated to see Jung Subin a week before Taehyung’s trial was due. He found the boy sitting almost uncomfortably in Taehyung’s office. His feet were shuffling on the carpet, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and the stuffed bunny he grew fond of tucked in the crook of his right arm. He looked up when the door opened and was relieved to see Coach Jeon there. Jungkook kept his face relatively clear of emotions but he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that Subin was here at school at least.

 

            “Coach, is Mr. Kim alright?” Subin’s voice was small as the PE teacher sat down on the edge of Taehyung’s desk. “I-I know I’ve been avoiding his calls and everything and I’m so sorry but,” Subin took a deep breath before he continued, “I just don’t know how to handle all this and the lawsuit! I didn’t think my parents would go _that_ far and… oh my god I’m just so sorry.” He pulled at his hair slightly, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. “I want to fix this.”

 

            That caught Jungkook off guard. Was he expecting scared-out-of-his-wits Jung Subin? Yes. Was he expecting the stuttering mess Jung Subin? Yes. However, he never expected for this Jung Subin to take initiative to want to _fix_ this for Taehyung. For Mr. Kim. This was considering the fact that it took half a year for this kid to come out to his parents (which backfired immensely) and an entire year to even say it out loud to himself and to Taehyung at all.

 

            “How do you propose we fix this?” Subin almost winced at what seemed like Jungkook’s harsh tone but he wasn’t actively trying to sound intimidating. It just ended up being his go-to voice for students so they would listen or answer him properly. When you teach rowdy, pretentious, eleventh graders, you tend to talk lower and more menacing than normal. He cleared his throat for the benefit of Subin and tried again. “Are you going to talk to your parents about this? What did they say when they filed the lawsuit?”

 

            “They thought he molested me and forced me to come out to them. And you _know_ that’s not the case. You were there, coach.” Jungkook nodded, encouraging Subin to go on. “It’s just… the past few weeks, I’ve been trying to build up the courage to properly explain the situation to them. I don’t want Mr. Kim to go to court. I don’t want him trialed for false accusations. If they end up…” Subin stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Jungkook counted quietly to ten before he opened them again.

 

            “If they end up disowning me, I don’t care.”

 

            Jungkook jumped from his place and carefully sat down next to the now determined boy. “Woah, Subin, I think that’s a bit overboard—“

 

            “It’s better than having Mr. Kim lose his job for something he _didn’t do!_ I know we don’t talk about it in public but you know how the principal is just, how did Mr. Kim say it…” Subin paused for a moment before he snapped his fingers once he remembered. “A huge ass snake.” Jungkook really tried not to laugh but he let out a chuckle in the end because yes, that is something Taehyung would call the principal. “He’s just waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire Mr. Kim. I can’t let him have that opportunity.”

 

            “You’re risking your life here too, Subin. Your parents reacted badly to you coming out, immediately putting the blame on someone else. How are you sure they won’t think it’s Mr. Kim who is making you say those things?”

 

            “It’s worth a shot, coach. It’s my fault they’re suing him. I have to clean up this mess.”

 

            “It’s not your fault you’re gay.” Jungkook just had to say it. It’s probably something Subin knew but he needed to be reminded that whoever he chose to love is not wrong at all. “I’m lucky enough to have parents who don’t care if I have a boyfriend or a girlfriend as long as I’m happy. I’m not sure it’s the same for you. I’m just worried for you, Subin. Are you really sure you can handle all this? If you need help, I’m here for you and I’m just a call away.” Subin stayed quiet for about a few seconds before he chuckled.

 

            “You sound just like Mr. Kim. I’ll be fine, coach. Um, hopefully.”

 

            With that, Subin left the office, stuffed bunny, and Jungkook behind. Jungkook stared at the bunny, picking it up and stroking its head with his finger. “Taehyung, if you were here you’d be proud of that boy.” The stuffed bunny in his hands silently agreed.

* * *

 

            _Kim Taehyung_  
            Guidance Counselor  
            Bangtan Secondary School for Boys

_Good evening, Mr. Kim._

_This email is to inform you that all charges against you previously filed by Mr. and Mrs. Jung have been dropped effective at 18:05 today. No records of this lawsuit will be kept at the request of Mr. Jung and his son. The court hearing has been cancelled in light of this event._

_We express our deepest apologies for any inconveniences and you are free to return to your post as guidance counselor starting tomorrow._

**_Park Jimin  
Attorney_ **

* * *

 

            “Transferring.”

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “You’re _transferring.”_

 

            “Yeah, I’m still kind of processing it too.”

 

            Taehyung sat back in his seat and stared at the boy in front of him. He rubbed his face once, twice, thrice, before he stood up and paced behind his desk. “If this is because of me then—“

 

            “My parents won’t really talk to me unless I transfer schools. It’s not you. I really hope it’s not you but there has been some low-key buzz going on. Ultimately, my parents only care about how other people think of them.” Subin sat down and watched Taehyung pace back and forth.

 

            “Where’s your new school going to be?”

 

            “Daegu.”

 

            “Shit.”

 

            “Yeah, I know.”

 

            “How are you about this?”

 

            “Honestly?” Taehyung nodded and Subin smiled sadly. “I’m used to it. I shouldn’t be… but I am.” Taehyung’s heart clenched at Subin’s defeated tone and he wanted nothing more than to gather the boy up in his arms and protect him from all the evils of this world. “But you know what, Mr. Kim?” Subin eased the little stuffed bunny on to Taehyung’s lap with the utmost care, smiling at the way it seemed content to sit with Taehyung forever. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

 

            Taehyung subconsciously gripped the stuffed bunny’s arm and blinked back a few tears from his eyes as he stared at the now quietly confident boy before him. “You taught me to be brave. You taught me that I am who I am and I shouldn’t ever hide the true me. Secrets are dangerous if you start to hurt yourself from keeping them in for too long. It’s a risk, Mr. Kim, a very big risk but I’m willing to take it if it means I won’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not anymore.”

 

            Subin flashed him a smile, a true, honest-to-god, bright smile that warmed Taehyung’s heart. “I have _you_ to thank for that.”

* * *

 

**10 months later**

            The drive back home was silent.

 

            It wasn’t the kind of silence that crawled across one’s skin in large breaths of anxiety. It wasn’t the kind of silence that overwhelmed the senses or boggled the mind. It wasn’t the kind of silence that made Taehyung want to rip his hair out, scream, cry, beg any god who was listening, to pull him out of that moment of heart pinching, echoing, white noise silence. It wasn’t that at all. In fact, it was the kind of silence that Taehyung would like to bask in forever.

 

            There sat Jeon Jungkook at the steering wheel, being a good citizen with his eyes on the road and his soft tenor voice flowing smoothly into Taehyung’s ears as he sang along to the radio. Taehyung would normally sing along too but for now he was content in focusing all his attention on the beautiful vibrato that shook his soul. He focused intently on the way his Adam’s apple would bob up and down slightly with each note change, the way his fingers drummed aimlessly on the steering wheel, the way his hair was swept to the side, exposing his forehead for Taehyung to admire.

 

            Taehyung could get used to this silence if it meant he could watch Jungkook. Jungkook, the man who stayed with him even when he cried, the man who spent sleepless nights on the phone with him to make sure he was okay. Jungkook, his unexpected guardian angel. What felt like a lifetime turned into mere minutes when his phone vibrated softly in his pocket. He took it out and smiled fondly at the new message he received.

 

            **_To: Jung Subin_**

**_To be honest, I’m a little nervous to say it._ **

 

**_From: Jung Subin_ **

**_Shouldn’t you take your own advice for a change?_ **

****

Taehyung chuckled. _That cheeky little brat; Daegu’s changed him._

            “How’s Subin these days? Is he enjoying his new school?”

 

            “He’s got a boyfriend already.”

 

            “Damn, that boy has got _game.”_ Jungkook chuckled, in awe of how far that boy has come in a span of a few months. “What are the parents saying about it?”

 

            “They found that their boy being the unconventional type was good for business. Subin seemed happy anyway, that’s all that matters.” When Taehyung looked back at Jungkook, he found that the younger man was staring at him intently. The car has stopped and was parked next to his apartment building. How did he not notice that? He stared back at Jungkook, heart racing and palms sweating, rooted to his seat like someone superglued his butt to it.

 

            “Are you happy?” Jungkook whispered, almost hesitantly.

 

            “Of course, I am.” He answered without hesitation and without looking away from Jungkook’s piercing gaze no matter how much he wanted to. “I have you now.” He added, supposedly as an afterthought but his heart begged to differ. If this were a cartoon, he would wish for an anchor to drop right on to his head. His breath hitched when Jungkook leaned in closer until they were only inches apart.

 

            He knew what Jungkook was trying to do. An entire school year of being practically attached to the hip made Taehyung hyper aware of the younger man’s habits. Jungkook found the eyes as the only way he could truly understand what others were saying. He looked at people with the utmost attention, nose slightly wiggling like a bunny sniffing the air. Jungkook stared at Taehyung the most. Taehyung was a guidance counselor; it’s his _job_ to figure out behavioral patterns.

 

            But it’s only now that he realized why Jungkook stared at him so much. He couldn’t exactly say he doesn’t do the same. “Me too.” Jungkook whispered, soft and delicate like the flowers opening on the first spring day after winter has passed. If Jungkook was spring, Taehyung was the cool breeze that tickled Jungkook’s cheeks, making his eyelashes flutter against his skin in the most beautiful way. He leaned in closer this time, capturing Jungkook’s lips in a swift kiss that sucked the very air out of his lungs. Jungkook wasted no time in kissing him back.

 

            Kim Taehyung would like to believe that he is a pretty decent guidance counselor. He was there to be the students’ friend, their comrade, that one adult who _gave a shit_ about what they were feeling. But he would like to become better, not only in counseling but in loving, opening up, and cherishing the man in front of him. When they finally broke apart, hands entwined and hair mused, Taehyung made a silent promise to be the best.

 

            The best at loving Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this one is so long?? I hope the rest will be better! Kudos are not required but they are recommended to save my soul and my ever depleting ego. Thank you for reading anyway and comment if you want to!


End file.
